makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Donna Levman
Donna is the highest placing Original Character in MYM. She was also the first and only moveset from Junahu during MYM3.0. Donna garnered attention for her camera-centric mechanics, the moveset's attention to detail and a "more is more" attitude towards extras. Moveset Donna's most unique feature is certainly her camera. Donna, fundamentally changes, depending on whether or not she is holding it. This aspect of Donna is pervasive throughout the entire moveset, not only changing her moves, but also her statistics, taunts, victory and loss poses. The change between Camera and Camera-less Donna is as instantaneous and simple as throwing/picking up the camera. This effectively doubles the number of readily available moves for Donna, and gives her more options in any situation than anyone else. The lens of the camera also acts as a special POV that can take brawl snapshots, both during the pause menu, and on the fly during battle. This feature is also used during her Final Smash, taunts and Victory poses. Camera Donna This is almost universally accepted as the main moveset. Her moves often make creative use of the camera's bulky frame, both to evade and to attack. Camera Donna has a greater variety of special attacks, along with superior range, priority and KO options. As a trade off, Camera Donna has less speed, damage output and is generally a slower mover Camera-less Donna Without her camera, Donna tends to have a tougher time. Camera-less Donna loses her camera based specials, and simply mimes the actions for most of them. In return, Donna gains the ability to grab and throw opponents and is generally a faster nippier brawler. Playstyle Playing Donna well is quite the challenge. Both movesets represent two halves of a whole, and thus have to be switched between smoothly and regularly to be of any use. Donna can easily fall prey to having her camera stolen from her, further complcating matters. The detachable nature between Donna and her camera is vital for her more adventurous combos to work, since the camera's built-in flash can be remote activated. This holds true even if the camera is flying through the air or is in the hands of an opponent. Donna is surprisingly good at gimping, despite being easily gimped herself, An important advantage, considering how poor her KO options tend to be. SSE Role Quoted directly from the moveset; :::Donna is on the roof of the stadium where Kirby and Mario fight, watching the battle closely through her camera. Incidentally, the view she has to the fight is identical to the view Pit has when he watches through his mystical water TV. When the Stadium is absorbed into Subspace, she is taken in with it. :::It's not until much later that she is revived and becomes a playable character. Just before DeDeDe encounters Bowser in the Subspace, Luigi finds the trophified Donna and revives her. Good 'ol Luigi gets a hug and Donna decides to tag along with DeDeDe's group. After DeDeDe beats bowser and revives him again, Bowser knocks DeDeDe flying, into Luigi and Ness. This leads to... :::Fight!; Donna Vs Bowser; Functionally identical to the bowser fight you just beat, the only difference is the character you have to beat him as. :::After the fight, DeDeDe revives Bowser, a third time, and the story continues on as normal, only with Donna appearing in the background of cutscenes involving DeDeDe's group. Story Donna Levman is a student at the Forde Macoughan Law School. Forde Macoughan Law School In the nearby, and improbable future drastic and indeterrable increases in criminal activity forces the WorldUnion(WU) to consider scrapping the current law system, and creating a new one from scratch. The Forde Macoughan Law School. was built as a test bed for this cause. This live-in school is essentially a microcosm experiment, as, outside of lessons, students are left unsupervised to develop their own disciplinary system and maintain order among themselves. Through observation of this microcosm, the WU hopes to understand what is needed to stem the rate of crime. Along with various other eletronic devices, each student is given a pocket camera with which they can take photos as 'evidence' To maintain a trustworthy result from this expensive excercise, Students are very carefully chosen. The actual criteria to become a student is unknown, although age is mostly irrelevent. A multitude of high frequency sensors, placed throughout the grounds allow the WU to monitor events as they unfold. Students are also granted access to these sensors via 'pocket cameras'. Taking a 'picture' with one of these cameras actually relays its position and orientation to the sensors, which construct an image of what the camera would have seen. Basically, the sensors take the pictures on behalf of the camera, thus making the pictures irrefutable and tamper-proof. Donna Levman 17 year old, Donna aspires to become a photographer. After being asked to join the Law School and under great pressure from her parents, Donna reluctantly became a student.She is the 68th Student to join out of the 137 students that currently attend. A nostalgic woman at heart, the camera she is so fond of is a Kodak Brownie No 2 modified to include a tripod stand. The workings inside have been removed and replaced with those of a pocket camera since only pictures taken by pocket cameras are considered "legitimate". Donna is the most prollific photo taker in the school, by a large margin, and is obsessed by the concept of balance. She feels no particular student body or faction should control the school above all others. The photos she takes are often vital in resolving a dispute or proving guilt, thus Donna has a large amount of influence at the school. Trivia * Donna's Surname, "Levman", appears only once in the entire moveset. As such it has been frequently been misspelled as "Letman" or "Levmen" * Donna is Jewish, although this fact was established after the moveset had been submitted * Despite not actually being a professional photographer her Brawl line is "The legendary Photographer, Donna, is ready to brawl!" * Donna was not the first moveset to include a list of Techs and glitches. It was, however, the most comprehensive. Category:Movesets